


(your) hallelujah

by fleurting



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She deals with hours in line by picking up rocks and tossing them at passerby.  You grab her by the hand and pull her away, towards a gate with the words high voltage on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(your) hallelujah

She surprises you with tickets to your favorite band for your birthday and you thank her by slipping your tongue into her mouth and your hand between her thighs. 

She shows up the day of the concert wearing cutoffs and a t-shirt of yours with fraying edges. You focus more on it than her combat boots or shining legs.

She passes the time in line by hooking her black painted finger into your belt loop and kissing the veins in your neck. 

She deals with hours in line by picking up rocks and tossing them at passerby. You grab her by the hand and pull her away, towards a gate with the words high voltage on it. You hold her up and focus on how her hip bones jut out instead of the view of her ass.

She flirts her way into cup after cup of free beer and most of it sloshes onto the grass as she dances into you and you’re drunk off her laugh. 

They play your favorite song and she stares at you as she mouths every word. 

They play hers and her eyes don’t leave the stage the entire time. Her eyes glisten and you know it isn’t the stage lights. 

You kiss her as the last notes echo around you and it feels more real than anything else ever has.


End file.
